The Design and Analysis Core (Core F) is the centralized source for study design and statistical analyses expertise as well as data collection and management services to support the research of the members of the Baylor-UTHouston CFAR. Core F was established in 1994 and continues to meet the needs of CFAR members as evidenced from needs assessment surveys. The specific goals of Core F are: (1) to provide epidemiologic and statistical design and analysis support for AIDS-related research;(2) to assist the development of new AIDS investigators with the study design, statistical analysis, 1KB applications, and grant writing component of the BCM-UTHouston CFAR mentoring program;(3) to assist investigators in establishing procedures for development and management of research-study-specific databases to be conducive to efficient statistical analyses;(4) to provide study design and analysis leadership in collaboration with basic, behavioral, and clinical sciences investigators as well as with investigators from the Baylor and UTHouston institutions;and (5) to maintain a communications system, resources, and a core staff, thereby providing a structure aimed at assisting investigators to design studies and analyze data. A high priority of Core F is assisting new investigators with the process of research study design and development. With early and timely collaboration with Core F, feasible research designs and robust statistical analyses can be planned. A biostatistician with background and expertise in behavioral research methodology has been added in anticipation of additional Core service requests as a result of the newly proposed Behavioral Science Core G. Consulting biostatisticians have also been added to strengthen and broaden the statistical service provided by Core F. Sufficient computer facilities and software are available to manage the current needs of CFAR investigators;anticipated charge-back funds can be used for future needs. Core F operates under standard policies and procedures with guidance from the Core's Oversight Committee, the CFAR Internal Advisory Committee, and the CFAR External Advisors. In addition, Core F will be evaluated regularly to determine the effectiveness of the core services and functions.